


Beginning

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this stranger at the sports bar Arthur and Gwaine want to watch the Super Bowl at. Gwaine know exactly how to make Arthur make a move. And who knows, maybe that bloke is special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> No Super Bowls were harmed in the writing of this. It was written for Camelot_Drabbles Prompt: Ball last year.

“Pull your fingers out of your arse and let go of your balls, Princess. We’re leaving in twenty!”

Arthur had the decency to blush as he wondered if Gwaine had secret cameras installed in their shower, as he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. “Coming!”

“Good for you!” Gwaine pounded his fist against the door twice and laughed as he went back to his room. 

Damn! And he had been so close! With a sigh, Arthur switched off the shower and reached for a towel. 

An hour later, they were at their favourite sports bar, in full fan gear, beer in hand, checking out the other patrons of the pub who were there to watch the SuperBowl as they waited for their order of nachos, chicken wings and burgers to be served. 

“See that tall blond over there? I bet he’s a wide receiver.” 

“Nonsense. Offensive lineman, he’s not lean enough to be a receiver.”

“And that cute black bloke over there. So totally a tight end.” Gwaine leaned back and took a sip of his beer.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I thought you knew more about the sport. With this built, he might be safety, maybe a kicker, but never a tight end.”

“And I thought you knew more about gay blokes, Princess.” Chuckling, Gwaine elbowed Arthur’s side. “So, what are you? Tight end or wide receiver?”

Shoving the baseball hat a bit further back on his head, Arthur rolled his eyes. Leave it to Gwaine to take a great macho sport and connect everything to sex. “Wouldn’t you love to know?” He blew Gwaine a kiss. 

Just then, his eyes fell on a tall bloke with dark hair and the most gigantic ears he’d ever seen. He swallowed hard. Damn, that boy was cute. He had always had a thing for sticking out ears, so this fella was close to perfect. He watched for a moment.

“He looks lost.” Gwaine gestured with his beer bottle.

“Yeah, wonder who he’s here with?”

“Who cares? Anyone who’s dumb enough to leave this piece of perfection alone deserves to go home without him at the end of the night.” Gwaine attempted to get up but Arthur grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Sit down, I saw him first.” He glared at Gwaine who just laughed.

“As if you had the balls to make a move. We all know that you always pretend to be the total macho prat when in fact you are just a shy princess, Princess.”

Taking a long drag from his beer bottle, Arthur just looked at the cute bloke. He knew Gwaine was right. He had no issues with coming on to anyone but the ones he really wanted. And this guy made his insides flutter. 

“Uh oh.” Gwaine smirked.

“What?”

“Looks like Leon over there laid eyes on him, too.”

Arthur was up from his chair in seconds and made a beeline for the man who just leaned against the bar as if he were waiting for someone. Standing in front of him, Arthur was at a loss of words.

“Hi.” 

Oh wow, that shy smile was nice and Arthur could have stared at it all night long. “Err…hi…I…Are you looking for a seat? We have a table over there, maybe you wanna come sit with us?” Oh no, that wasn’t clever. They did have a table, but the ‘we’ included Gwaine and Gwaine would either try to snatch the bloke away from him or make witty remarks all night long. 

The man scratched the back of his neck. “I…I don’t know. I was supposed to meet someone here. But…,” he checked his watch, “…I don’t think he’ll show, he’s…”

“An idiot if he stands you up.” Arthur smiled. “You can watch the game with us.”

Detaching himself from where he leaned against the bar, the man nodded slowly. “If you don’t mind that I know nothing about football?”

“You come to a sports bar to watch the Super Bowl with someone and have no clue about the sport?” Arthur made a gesture to their table and they walked over. 

Shrugging, the bloke sat down after nodding at Gwaine. “Thought he was special enough.”

“Good for me that he isn’t.” Arthur winked and they talked until the game started. 

 

This was the first SuperBowl in years that Arthur didn’t see at all. He was too busy talking to and staring at Merlin. They left the pub during the second quarter and went back to Arthur’s place. After more talk and some serious necking that led to fantastic sex, Merlin asked for the bathroom and got up.

“Turn left, second door to the right. And here,” Arthur reached for his jersey that they’d discarded on the floor next to the bed a few hours before and tossed it at Merlin, “wear this. Chances are that you’ll run into Gwaine.”

Merlin chuckled and pulled the jersey over his head. When he came back and stood by the window for a moment to comment on the road conditions and the snow, Arthur didn’t really listen as his mouth went dry. It had only been last night that they’d met, but when he saw Merlin standing there, all naked but for his jersey that was a bit too big for him, deep down Arthur knew this was just the beginning.


End file.
